


Vriska Had a Bad Day

by clowncumjar



Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Hot, mcdonalds, plsdonttakethisseriouslylol, poopie, uh oh stinky, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncumjar/pseuds/clowncumjar
Summary: Vriska's day at work really sucked. Hopefully she'll be able to relieve some stress...
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Vriska Had a Bad Day

“Ugh!” Vriska groaned. “Today sucked dick.”  
Vriska thought about her horrible shift at McDonald’s as she walked back to her car, a 2009 cerulean Honda Civic.  
Her co-worker, Gamzee, was arrested during the lunch rush for putting weed nuggets in McNugget Happy Meals for the past 2 weeks. The cashier, Mituna, pissed in the ice cream machine. Vriska never thought that was possible until today. To top it all off, she was put on vomit clean up duty in the McPlayPlace.  
She got in her car, making it shake back and forth as she sat in the driver’s seat due to being a hefty 200 pounds overweight. She didn’t want to go home immediately, so she decided to relax in her car a little while. She put on her favorite song, We Didn’t Start the Fire, and released a deep sigh...and something else. Shit. It’s one of THOSE days. She sighed harder and let more gas leave her body. As a popular Twitch steamer, she was always ready for these kinds of days. She reached towards her glovebox and pulled out her phone. She placed it on her dash and opened the Twitch app. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00. She decided a five-hour stream would be perfect for today because she felt this gas might take a while to pass. She’ll just tell her roommate Terezi that she was organizing the Happy Meal toys by color at work. And with that, she began the stream.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
“Where the FUCK is Vriska?” Terezi yelled into the empty living room. It’s movie night, and Vriska is always late. Its Terezi’s turn to pick and they’re watching Little Monsters. No wonder she’s late, Mr. Cage isn’t in it. “I can’t fucking believe her! Can you? My sassy little Lemon Snout boy?” she asked her cat, Lemon Snout, who was laying on a piss stain on the carpet. He simply glared at her. “Oh, you’re just sassy! You sassy cat!” Lemon Snout looks disturbed at this point. 

“W̸̝̺̖̦̣͐͆̎̕͘H̴̹̤̖̭̟̻̺̒̐̂̾͘Ỡ̶̞̎͋̿́̄̈́̚͝'̶̡̡̧͖̭̟̺̣͔̿S̸̭͈̝̭̮̔̈́̒̉͒̀̅͝ ̶̢̧̢̪͉͔̬̫̘̊̉̌͐͘Ǎ̸̡̡͓̜̥̮̪̯̽̌ ̵̣͇̊͒͝S̶̻̦̱͖̔̓̿̽͆̉̚̚̕Ą̵̱̥̟̦̖͍͔͉̭́̈́S̶̛͚͉̿̾̒̍̕S̶̠̬̖̥̜̭̰̊͑̊Ỳ̸̞̰͕͉͇̤ͅ ̷̢̛͖͎̯̙̖͛̋̎̒͑̍̏À̸͔̺͔̦̞̩̤̿̓̂̈̐̃̃̔̎C̷͇͇̯̻̥̖͊̍͌͒̀͛̌̀̅͜͝Ť̸̥̘̜̿͑̔͂̇͂̅͝?̶͙̦̹̰̱̦̟̰̈̆͂̾̏ ̸̧̜̳̦͉͍̑ͅW̴̦̱̲͓̲͑͆͜͜ͅH̸̛̗̯͓̪̯͓̪͕̫̔͐́̌̀̏̈́͑O̷̧̗͗͌͊͛͊͑'̴̛͍̘̌̉͜Ṡ̴̘̘̞̽͜͜ ̵̫͓͈̩͙̇̔͛̆̕͝Ą̸̧̛͍̺̿̈́̐ ̷̢̥͉̙̭̉̓͑S̷͈̼̙͙̞͍̟͕͎͉͌̏̀̎̇̌̚͠A̴̢͚̝͔͈͈͇͍͌͛̒Ś̵͓͕͈̞̎̈̂͝S̵̩̈́͘Ÿ̸͙̻̫ ̴͖̠̣̃C̵̪̠͚̯͉̠̫̐͗̃̏̓̈́̕͜Ă̸̺̂̓́̔͜T̵̜̝̙̭͖͓̬͍͔̼̃̈́̍̓͝?̷̖̝̗̬͂͌̔̐̈́̕” 

Lemon Snout runs from the living room. 

“GOD!” Terezi yells again. “Where is that hoe?” Terezi pulls out her phone and pulls up the stalking app she uses to stalk Vriska. That bitch is still at work! Terezi looks at the clock. Her shift ended 5 hours ago! That’s it. Terezi gets her keys and drives off to find Vriska.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Tavros tuned in to watch his favorite Twitch streamer, NicVris8, and damn is he late! The stream began 4 hours ago! When the image loads, it looks quite hazy! Perhaps it is taking a little while to clear up? Despite it being hazy, he can tell that Vriska is sitting in her car, and he can hear Angel With a Shotgun Nightcore play in the background. After a while of waiting playing Pokemon X, the haze begins to clear. Tavros moves closer to the screen to try and see what Vriska is doing. Her eyes look....dead. She doesn’t seem to be breathing either. A little disturbed, Tavros leaves the stream.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
5 knocked over mailboxes and 15 dead pedestrians later, Terezi finally arrives at McDonald’s. She scouts out Vriska’s car and opens the unlocked door. Oh god, it smells like shit! “Vriska?” Terezi shakes her. “Hello?” Vriska doesn’t respond.Terzei puts her head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. None. This bitch really ripped ass until she suffocated and died. Its…. kind of hot? Well...she is dead. Terezi leaned and began to kiss Vriska.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Tavros was still a little shaken from earlier. Its been two hours, and she’s still streaming. Curiosity got the best of Tavros, and he opened the stream again. Now, the haze is completely gone, and there’s another girl on Vriska, making out with her. Vriska doesn’t move a muscle or make a noise.  
What the fuck.


End file.
